


Maybe Wounds can Heal

by Pastel_Deku



Series: Maybe it is Worth It [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Korg is a good listener, Loki is sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Deku/pseuds/Pastel_Deku
Summary: Loki is dead-set on leaving Thor behind to deal with Hela on his own - that is, until a certain individual convinces him otherwise.***Occurs before the events of 'I Promise'





	Maybe Wounds can Heal

 

There was no other form of relief that could compare to how Loki felt once the electric device that was imprisoning him has seized it's painful shocks. Once Korg had agreed to the god of mischief becoming their leader, they were on The Grandmaster's ship traveling far away from where Asgard would be located.

 

Loki gazed out the window as he struggled with himself not to feel any guilt of leaving Thor to deal with Hela on his own. ' _It's for the best..._ ' He told himself repeatedly as he balled his fists - squeezing them so tight his knuckles were turning white. He snapped out of his thoughts and turned around once he felt someone coming up behind him.

 

"Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if we're on course to our next destination." Korg said with his soft-spoken voice, smiling a bit at the Trickster.

 

Loki cleared his throat before replying, "Of course we are." 'Anywhere is better than Asgard...'

 

The Kronan nodded and joined the raven-haired male by the window. "You're the Lord of Thunder's brother, right?"

 

' _God of Thunderer..._ ' The Frost Giant smirked when he recalled how irritated Thor would get when someone or The Grandmaster said his title wrong, but the smirk soon vanished once he remembered Korg's question. "Adopted brother..." He said softly as his gaze returned out the window.

 

Korg hummed a bit and turned to Loki, "Sounds like a complicated relationship. Reminds me of how my mum and I used to be close, but then she had to start dating her current boyfriend."

 

Loki nodded half-heartedly, seeming he was only particularly listening. Korg went on talking for a short while until a particular question caught Loki's attention. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

 

"What's your story?" The Kronan repeated, curiosity in his tone.

 

The Mischief maker was at a loss for words. No one ever wanted to know about him personally, they just accepted what they heard from others as the truth and went along with it.

 

"I-I'm from Jotunheim originally," He finally stuttered out, turning to look at Korg. "Odin found me after I was supposed to die and...took me in..." The words coming out of his mouth sounded foreign. Why was he suddenly opening up to someone he barely knew?

 

Loki took a breath before he continued. "When Thor and I grew up, we were quite close. Always getting into some form of trouble..." He smiled at the memories that came flooding into his mind, but sighed quietly as he remembered how it changed when they grew up. "But then...as I became more interested in magic, and Thor with his sparring, we drifted apart. Instead of being beside me like a brother should be, he began joining his friends whenever they would make jest of my magic. I was alone for the first time ever...constantly facing judgement for doing something only women should do..." The Trickster swallowed thickly when he felt the emotions that he had buried deep inside of him finally surfacing again after so many years.

 

"You don't have to continue, but if you want to, I'll listen." The Kronan spoke gently to the Frost Giant when he sensed his emotions.

 

Nodding, Loki took a few deep breaths as an attempt to calm down. "I felt like I was living in a shadow cast by Odin and Thor. My mother was...she was the only one who seemed to notice this. She tried her hardest to help me by excelling my magic, but I only seemed to fall into deeper darkness." The Trickster leaned against the window and closed his eyes, all of his memories replaying inside his mind, "I-I...began to do foolish things to myself and those around me..." He absentmindedly ran his fingers over his sleeved left forearm - right where his scars would be.

 

Korg didn't seem to understand, which was alright with Loki. "I later tried to end it all, but ended up being captured by the Titan Thanos instead..."

 

That bit Korg did understand; which the raven-haired male guessed was because he was always in gladiator fights.

 

"Things only got worse, and I still don't understand how after all this time...Th-Thor still forgives me..." He purposely left out the part where he and Thor used to be in a relationship, but was more focused on the fact he was finally able to say some of the most vulnerable words that had ever crossed his mind.

 

The two were quiet for a few minutes as Loki furiously wiped at his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

 

"You really do care about him, don't you?"

 

The former Asgardian glanced up at the Kronan before nodding slowly. Loki hadn't felt that vulnerable in a long time.

 

Korg lightly placed a hand on Loki's shoulder - which looked ginormous compared to the trickster's small size. "You don't try to push him away, it seems, but you always end up doing so because you're afraid...right?"

 

Loki nodded again, his voice coming out barely above a whisper. "And because I don't deserve forgiveness for what I've done..."

 

Korg pulled his hand back and sighed softly. "I've known a lot of guys like you, actually."

 

"How so?" Loki asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

"The type of guy who has a huge heart, but is afraid to show it because of how much they've been beaten down throughout life."

 

The Frost Giant went quiet as a few tears managed to slip down his cheeks. "All I do is run away..." He confessed, not even bothering to wipe his tears away.

 

The Kronan nodded and turned his gaze out the window. "There's still time to go back and help him, but only if you want to."

 

Loki sniffled softly as he thought about it. No matter how horribly everyone had treated him in the past, it was wrong for him to leave everyone to die. The Trickster took a few deep breaths and pushed his emotions back down for another time. His once sad eyes were filled with a bit of determination as he turned to Korg.

 

"Tell the others to put in new coordinates for Asgard."

 

Korg smiled and turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard Loki speak again. "Yes?"

 

"Thank you." Loki said softly with a small smile on his features.

 

"Of course." The Kronan beamed before walking away.

 

Loki sighed and turned back to the window. ' _This time, I'll be there for you, brother._ '


End file.
